Narusasu Family
by hedictator
Summary: Never a dull moment(s). They have stories to tell, and soon, they'll have kid(s). Soon. Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1: Keinginan Sasuke

**Narusasu Family © hedictator**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning(s): AU, OOC (** _ **maybe Sasuke, a lil bit, or maybe… much**_ **),** _ **surrogacy, miss-typing**_ **, drama banget dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **NARUSASU**

 **.**

 **Rated: Sementara T,** _ **soon to be**_ **M (nggak janji) LOL**

 **If you don't like it? So, don't force yourself to read it.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto menyahut dengan pandangan mata yang masih terpaku pada TV di hadapannya, yang sedang menayangkan acara _variety show_ kegemaran sasuke setiap hari minggu.

Setelahnya, Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia kembali diam. Menyamankan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tidurkan di paha Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menarik rambut sasuke, yang ditarik mengaduh pelan.

"Sialan, kenapa sih?" Sasuke tidak beranjak, ia hanya menggeser kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang ada di atasnya.

"Habis kamu ngomongnya nggak dilanjutin, salah sendiri." Jawab Naruto enteng, lanjut memakan cemilan di baskom kecil yang ia peluk.

Sasuke menggusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, kemudian kembali diam. Tidak lama, ia bersuara.

"Aku ingin punya anak."

 _Wait._

Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya di udara. _Wait a second_ , _did sasuke just say something crazy or maybe I get to sleepy to heard him wrong_. Naruto melotot ke bawah, kepangkuannya, ke Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Naruto saat mengatakan itu, ia memiringkannya dan memakukan pandangannya ke TV yang sebenarnya acaranya sudah tidak masuk ke otaknya lagi.

"Yasudah, kamu cari perempuan kalau begitu."

Naruto berusaha keras menutupi kekesalannya dengan omongan Sasuke yang kelewat tidak masuk akal. Mereka tidak akan bisa punya anak, kecuali kalau mereka ingin anak adopsi. Emangnya Sasuke mau mengadopsi anak? Sepupunya sendiri yang masih satu keluarga aja dia tidak mau menyentuhnya, apalagi anak itu tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya? Bisa-bisa hanya Naruto yang merawat anak itu seorang diri. Tunggu, emangnya Sasuke suka anak-anak?

Sasuke itu bebal, susah dibilangin, nggak doyan ribet, kok malah mau punya anak. Emang bisa ngurus? Itu-itu saja yang berputar di kepala Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan berang.

"Maksud kamu apa?" Naruto tau Sasuke sangat kesal sekarang. Yah apalagi dia, lebih-lebih malah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Maksud kamu apa? Kamu mau punya anak? Dapat dari mana? Dari perempuan kan? Emangnya kamu mau adopsi anak?" Suara Naruto terdengar tenang, tapi Sasuke tau dia kesal.

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya ia salah membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa diam? Kamu mau aku yang cari perempuan dan punya anak?"

Plak.

Tamparan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan nemplok di pipi Naruto. Pedih bukan main. Nyut-nyutan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." Sasuke berbisik pelan dan angkat kaki dari ruang tamu, pergi menuju kamar.

Naruto mematikan TV, mengerang kuat, sebal dengan Sasuke yang suka tidak jelas begini. Ia jamin, ini masalah sebenarnya nggak se-dramatis ini, tapi Sasuke emang paling susah menyampaikan apa yang ada di isi hati dan kepalanya dengan benar. Ini bukan pertama kali Naruto mengalaminya, dia sudah terbiasa. Mau tak mau yah harus dirinya yang mengalah. Membujuk Sasuke untuk bicara dengan baik-baik dan menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan baik-baik pula.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan merasa pipinya sudah tidak sakit lagi, akhirnya Naruto beranjak, meletakkan baskom cemilannya di meja dan menyusul Sasuke ke kamar.

Di tempat tidur, Sasuke tidur dengan memunggunginya. Naruto melangkah pelan dan duduk di sisinya. Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang di balas dengan penolakan.

Apa boleh buat, Naruto beranjak naik dan memeluk Sasuke dengan paksa dari belakang.

"Apaan, sih. Lepasin." Sasuke meronta di dalam pelukan Naruto. Tapi tenaga Naruto cukup kuat untuk membuat Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari pelukannya.

"Gitu aja kok ngambek, yaudah maafin aku. Yuk kita bicarain lagi, kali ini yang jelas." Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya saat dirasanya tubuh Sasuke sudah rileks dan tidak berusaha menolak, ia memindahkan tangannya ke perut Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan.

"Seminggu lalu, aku bertemu Sakura di café Kakashi." Sasuke mulai berbicara, Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Aku cerita padanya, soal ingin punya anak. Yah tentu saja bukan adopsi, jadi aku tanya apa ada pil yang bisa membuat laki-laki mengandung." Suaranya memelan di bagian akhir. Naruto syok bukan main, mau memotong, tapi ia urungkan, biarlah Sasuke menyelesaikannya dahulu.

"Sakura hanya tertawa, jelas aku kesal. Aku sudah kepalang malu bertanya hal itu, dia malah tertawa. Tapi…" Sasuke berhenti, ia memutar tubuhnya, matanya sekarang tertuju tepat ke mata Naruto, sangat dalam.

"Iya menjelaskan sesuatu tentang _Surrogate Mother_. Ibu titipan. Kita bisa memberikan sperma kita dan akan ada wanita yang mendonorkan rahimnya untuk di buahi. Tentu saja, _no sex needed. Just sperm and ovum_."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ini Sasuke mabuk atau dia mabuk, atau dia bermimpi, atau gimana yah? Seriusan aja ada _surrogate mother_? Sumpah dia baru pertama kali mendengar tetang penemuan baru itu. Sepertinya wawasan-nya belum seluas Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia sempat kesal di poin itu.

Mata Sasuke sedikit berbinar saat ia menceritakannya ke Naruto. Naruto tidak tega menolaknya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa ambil keputusan cepat begitu saja. Ia harus bertemu Sakura untuk menanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut, tapi pertama, ia akan menenangkan Sasuke.

"Sebelum aku jawab, aku mau nanya dulu nih, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin punya anak?" Suara Naruto sangat lembut, membuat jantung Sasuke berdesir. Bahkan tangan Naruto tak hanya diam, ia mengusap rambut Sasuke pelan dan menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi dahi Sasuke untuk ia cium.

Sasuke belum menjawab. Naruto menyambung.

"Kamu kesepian yah?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, sepertinya jawaban Naruto benar. Iya sih, Naruto seorang arsitek muda yang sedang menanjak karirnya, _job_ nya sedang banyak, janji untuk jumpa klien seminggu bisa lebih dari dua kali dan hanya punya sedikit waktu di rumah untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang penulis, kebanyakan waktunya ia habiskan menulis skrip novel miliknya, mencari refrensi di rumah, perpustakaan atupun di café Kakashi. Sebenarnya itu bisa mengalihkan Sasuke dari kesendirianya.

Tapi, mungkin saja karena Sasuke yang lebih sering di tinggal di rumah sendiri, merasa sedikit kesepian, daripada Naruto yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Karena Sasuke dari tadi terus diam, Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"Yasudah, nanti kita bertemu Sakura. Kita bicarakan lagi. Tapi kamu sudah yakin Sasuke? Mengurus anak itu susah loh. Aku sendiri hanya punya waktu luang weekend. Kamu sendiri, apa kamu sanggup? Kerjaan menulismu kan juga ribet."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa. Aku hanya ingin ada bagian dari dirimu di rumah ini yang menemaniku selama kamu tidak di rumah." Sasuke malu sendiri mengucapkannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Jarang-jarang loh Sasuke bersikap dan berkata manis seperti itu pada Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya ingin menggoda Sasuke yang sedang bersikap manis, tapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan momen yang sedang enak-enaknya. Jadi Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat-erat.

"Bagaimana sebelum kita bertemu Sakura besok, Kita coba dulu hari ini, siapa tau kamu bisa hamil." Naruto tersenyum jahil, tangannya sudah turun ke bokong Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Kita sudah sering melakukannya dan aku tetap tidak hamil." Sasuke mencubit tangan Naruto yang sudah meraba entah kemana. Suaminya ini emang suka jahil.

"Atau…"

Sasuke menggeser tubuh Naruto dan mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Naruto. Ia mengurung Sasuke dengan tubuh dan kedua lengannya yang berada disisi kepala Naruto.

"…bagaimana jika aku yang melakukan penetrasi, mungkin saja kamu bisa hamil, Naruto."

Lah, si Sasuke makin ngelantur atau sisi jahilnya sedang kumat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka dengan ide itu, kemudian membalikkan keadaan. Dirinya sekarang yang mengurung Sasuke dengan tubuhnya.

"Atau…" tatapannya berubah intens dan menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip, tangannya mulai turun kebawah, membuat Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman.

"…mungkin saja aku belum cukup banyak memenuhi tubuhmu dengan benihku." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, senyumannya berubah iblis dan Sasuke mencium bau tanda bahaya.

"…ngh…angh," Sasuke tidak bisa menolak saat Naruto mulai menginvasi lehernya. Sialan, sepertinya hari ini ia akan kerja keras lagi memuaskan Naruto. Suaminya ini punya stamina seperti kuda kalau sudah di ranjang. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak suka. Dasar Sasuke, tidak mau jujur. Padahal ia sama saja seperti Naruto, kuat nafsu. LOL. LMAO.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertemu Sakura dengan kondisi badan yang _fit_ besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End of chapter one.**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Halo semua, sedang dalam mood untuk ngetik cerita dan ini terinspirasi setelah baca doujinshi/manga panel** _ **AOKISE FAMILY by FUFU**_ **. Ucul banget ceritanya, jadi terinspirasi buat satu, dengan Narusasu sebagai pair utama. Sebenarnya terinspirasinya untuk bikin cerita family yang unyu-unyu seperti cerita FUFU (semoga unyu-nyu. Amin. Walau banyak drama, LOL)** _ **So**_ **, ini cerita chapter-an, sekali chapter langsung** _ **end**_ **, kayak** _ **oneshot-an**_ **gitu. Nggak ada tbc-tbc-an.** _ **Unless, I write it to long and then split it into two or more chapters. So please kindly enough, leave some love a.k.a review(s).**_

 _ **And please, please, please, please, don't ask me to write sasunaru story, it's not like I don't like to write one, idk if I want to write one in the future, but I want to help make narusasu pair growing in this fandom.**_ **Kan sasunaru udah banyak banget tuh, jadi aku buat cerita narusasu aja yah, biar adil (ah bacot lu).**


	2. Chapter 2: Kegalauan Sasuke

**Narusasu Family © hedictator**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning(s): AU, OOC (** ** _maybe Sasuke, a lil bit, or maybe… much_** **),** ** _surrogacy, miss-typing_** **, drama banget dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **NARUSASU**

 **.**

 **Rated: Sementara T,** ** _soon to be_** **M (nggak janji) LOL**

 **If you don't like it? So, don't force yourself to read it.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto! Disini!" Sakura berseru saat melihat pasangan Uzumaki masuk ke dalam café. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara dan melambai ke Sakura. Sasuke? Dia hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengekor Naruto di belakang.

"Yo, Sakura. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tuan muda Sasuke butuh persiapan lama untuk menuju kesini." Naruto menghampiri Sakura, mencium pipinya sebagai sapaan, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang baru dikatakan suaminya, terserah dialah mau berkata apa.

"Kalian pergi bareng?".

"Tidak, dia bawa mobil sendiri." Naruto yang menjawab.

" _So_ , ini kalian masih ajang tanya-tanya saja, kan? Soalnya aku belum membawa dokumen dan surat perjanjiannya." Naruto menangguk.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, tangannya melambai memanggil pelayan.

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Sekarang coba jelaskan ke Naruto. Kalau aku yang jelaskan, aku takut salah informasi." Seorang pelayan datang ke arah mereka, menanyakan pesanan kemudian mencatat pesanan Sasuke, dan untuk Naruto, Sasuke sudah hapal betul apa yang di sukai suaminya, _green tea latte_ dan _black coffee_ untuknya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto?"

"Aku juga bingung ingin bertanya apa. Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan menjadi ibu titipannya?"

"Mengenai itu, kami sudah memiliki _list_ siapa-siapa saja wanita yang mendaftar menjadi ibu titipan. Sebelumnya, kalian harus tau terlebih dahulu. Proses ini tidaklah gratis. Kalian akan melakukan perjanjian dengan wanita tersebut dan harus memberikan imbalan yang kalian sepakati bersama. Dan tentunya itu dalam bentuk materi, dengan kata lain uang. Untuk kami sendiri, tidak ada. Hanya saja kalian harus membayar untuk obat pemicu ovulasi, pemeriksaan ultrasonografi dan tentunya untuk melakukan check-up yang pastinya dikenakan biaya yang tidak murah." Sakura mengaduk-aduk _americano_ nya sambil menjelaskan.

"Kalau masalah uang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Itu biar aku saja yang urus." Ia melirik Sasuke, Sasuke sih tidak masalah. Toh lelaki yang di sebelahnya ini suaminya, yah wajar-wajar saja sih.

"Tapi, Sakura, ini legal kan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Yup, bersyukurlah pemerintahan Kanada sudah melegalkan praktik ini. Di beberapa Negara, contoh Indonesia dan Malaysia bahkan Jepang sendiri, mereka tidak melegalkan praktik _Surrogacy_ ini."

"Dan tidak ada seks, kan? Kalau ada, aku batal melakukan proses ini." Ujar Naruto tegas.

" _Nope_. Di dunia kedokteran kami menyebutnya _Fertilisasi in Virto,_ ini sebuah teknik pembuahan di mana sel telur dibuahi di luar tubuh wanita. Sel telur dan sperma yang sudah dipertemukan akan dibiakkan di dalam lemari pengeram kemudian diimplantasikan ke dalam rahim ibu titipan. So tidak ada seks. Kau tenang saja Naruto. _I know so well that your dick is devoted to your lovely_ Sasuke." Sasuke menyeringai kecil dengan mata yang menyipit. Sesekali menggoda Naruto tak apakan?

"SAKURA!" Kedua berseru, kaget sekali dengan omongan vulgar dokter cantik di hadapan mereka. Sakura tidak peduli, ia malah tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya.

Sakura menambahkan lagi, "Oh ya, aku punya _soft copy_ dokumen wanita yang bersedia menjadi ibu titipan. Aku akan kirim ke e-mailmu sekarang." Sakura mengambil ponsel pintarnya di dalam tasnya dan mulai mengotak-atik isinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunggu pesan masuk dari Sakura. Selagi proses kirim e-mail berlangsung, seorang pelayan datang, membawakan pesanan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dokumen sudah masuk ke e-mail Naruto. Naruto membuka dokumen dari Sakura tersebut dan kemudian memberikan ponselnya kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menghentikan seruputan pada gelas kopinya.

"Kamu saja yang pilih siapa wanita terbaik, nanti aku akan cek setelah kamu memilih. Aku tahu pilihanmu tak pernah salah."

Sasuke agak tersanjung mendengar perkataan suaminya. Tapi sedikit saja. Wajahnya saja tetap datar, tapi di hatinya dia sempat merasa senang.

Ada lima dokumen yang menampilkan lima foto wanita dengan profil mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan baik-baik. Kelima wanita tersebut berkebangsaan Kanada. Tapi dua di antaranya memiliki kebangsaan Jepang sebelum berpindah menjadi Kanada. Ini semua menentukan masa depannya dan Naruto. Jadi, ia harus teliti.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan kembali ponselnya ke Naruto, layar ponselnya menampilnya seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo sebahu dan mata violet. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan membaca profil dari wanita tersebut.

Hyuga Hinata. Berkebangsaan Kanada. Lahir di Tokyo, 28 Agustus 1990. Belum menikah. Memiliki usaha toko bunga dan info lainnya.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukannya kau percaya dengan pilihanku?" Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, tersenyum kecil mengetahui Sasuke bisa ngambek juga.

"Bukan, bukan begitu sayang. Aku percaya kok. Aku ingin double check saja."

Naruto melirik Sakura yang ada di hadapannya kemudian ia berujar, "apakah ini berarti, wanita tersebut akan menjadi ibu dari anak kami?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Dalam kasus ini, jika pasangannya adalah pria dan wanita, tidak. Walaupun secara biologis ibu titipan itu adalah ibunya. Oleh karena itulah dilakukan perjanjian, Naruto. Mempertegas apa-apa saja yang perlu dipertegas, baik dari kedua pasangan dan ibu titipan itu sendiri."

Sakura meminum kopinya sedikit sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Dan, kalau kasusnya adalah dua pria, maka mau tidak mau, dia menjadi ibu anak tersebut. Dan yah, kau bisa membuat wanita itu tidak ikut campur setelahnya, jika itu yang kalian inginkan dan buat dalam surat perjanjian nanti."

Sasuke sangat fokus mendengarkan, untuk informasi barusan, ia baru tau. Dia tidak terpikir menanyakan itu kepada Sakura waktu itu.

"Lalu, sperma siapa yang akan digunakan? Sperma kami berdua?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang belum di tanyakan Sasuke. _Nice job, my beloved husband._

" _No_. Hanya satu, dari kalian berdua. So, kalian sudah menetapkan? Soal sperma siapa yang akan membuahi?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Sasuke berdahem pelan, "tentu saja Naruto. Aku ingin punya anak dari Naruto, bukan dari sperma milikku." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, ia rekam di ingatannya. Sempat kaget juga, cara Sasuke mengatakan dan pemilihan katanya, sangat tidak Sasuke sekali.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan gamblang dan sedikit vulgar dari Sasuke, merasa sedikit malu mendengarnya, ia tidak terbiasa mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Lain konteks kalau mereka sedang di ranjang.

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali fokus ke Sakura, "Sakura, dia tidak memberikan alasan kenapa dia ingin menjadi ibu titipan disini? Kenapa? Aku agak sedikit curiga juga, dengan dirinya yang bekerja sebagai pemilik toko bunga dan belum menikah. Apa dia sedang butuh uang?"

Sakura mengelus pinggiran gelas kopinya, "untuk itu, aku belum bisa memastikannya. Ada baiknya kalian bertanya lebih saat nanti bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membuat janji, kalian berdua bisanya kapan?"

"Aku bisa kapan saja. Coba tanya Naruto, dia selalu sibuk. Hari ini saja dia batalkan janjinya dengan klien demi bertemu denganmu Sakura."

"Bukan demi bertemu denganku, Sasuke. Tapi demi memenuhi keinginanmu." Sakura mengkoreksi. Naruto menggerling ke arah Sakura. Setuju berat dengan pernyataan barusan. Pukulan kecil di hadiahkan Sasuke di bahu Naruto.

Naruto mengecek jadwal di ponselnya, kapan dia bisa free. "Sepertinya sabtu siang aku bisa."

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya,"Fix. Sabtu kalau begitu. Jam dua siang. Disini. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Hyuga Hinata." Ia membuat reminder di ponselnya.

"Sebelum kita akhiri pertemuan kita, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ini serius dan mungkin topik yang akan sangat sensitif."

Kenapa sangat sensitif, karena Sakura mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke itu bukan kemarin sore, tapi sudah dari jaman SMA. Dia tau semua hal yang terjadi dengan mereka dan keluarga mereka. Bahkan, Sakura yang memberikan mereka ide untuk pindah ke Kanada.

Naruto dan Sasuke diam mendengarkan. Naruto sempat melirik ke Sasuke, ingin tau rahut wajah seperti apa yang Sasuke buat. Ternyata, ia tampak tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian di Jepang? _I mean, yeah I know, it's not my business and that is nothing to do with the conditions, about your family agreement, and that's not the part of the requirements also, but yeah, I just curious want to know._ "

Naruto hendak buka suara sebelum di ambil alih oleh Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke keburu memotong dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _I mean, those children, they need to know their roots. But, yeah, it's all your decisions. I can't say much._ " Sakura memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill_. Pelayan tersebut segera mengantarkan _bill_ dan Sakura langsung membayarnya.

" _Okay_ , sampai jumpa hari sabtu. Aku duluan yah, aku masih ada _shift_ di rumah sakit." Ia mencium pipi kedua pria itu bergantian dan _say goodbye_ ke Kakashi yang sibuk mengontrol pegawainya di balik _counter_.

" _How is it, Sasuke_?"

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya menatap dalam pada cairan hitam dalam gelas di hadapannya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi, ia menarik kepala Sasuke ke sisinya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

" _It's okay,_ semua akan baik-baik saja. Masalah itu, kita pikirkan nanti saja."

"Apa menurutmu aku mengambil keputusan yang salah, tentang ingin memiliki anak ini?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir suaminya, "tentu tidak, sayang. Aku senang dengan idemu. Tidak ada yang pernah salah dengan idemu, bahkan dengan kita pindah, mengganti kewarganegaraan dan menikah di Kanada. Aku mensyukuri segalanya. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali." Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia memeluk Naruto.

Setelahnya mereka beranjak, membayar langsung ke kasir sekalian pamit dengan Kakashi.

Mereka pulang dengan mobil berbeda, Naruto masih harus kembali ke kantor untuk urusan kerjaannya dan Sasuke pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan ia tak begitu fokus mengendarai, semua tentang anak dan ibu titipan ini, tidak kalah membuatnya kepikiran di bandingkan diingatkan kembali tentang keluarganya di Jepang. Ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dulu selagi ia berkendara. Ia tidak ingin besok masuk koran karena kecelakaan akibat keteledorannya.

Sesampai di apartemen atau sebut saja rumah, yang sudah mereka tinggali berdua selama empat tahun sejak kepindahan mereka ke Kanada, Sasuke tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, ia menghempaskan begitu saja badannya di tempat tidur, tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Wajahnya kembali sedih jika mengingat keluarganya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, ia mengusapnya cepat. Tiba-tiba ia rindu dengan suaminya, padahal tadi baru saja jumpa.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Subject: -**

 **Cepat pulang, aku tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu.**

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya sejenak, dia memang sangat melankolis kalau mengekspresikan sesuatu melalui tulisan. Tema novel yang ia buat juga isinya seperti itu sih. _Melancholic and tear-jerking stories that have no mercy to your fragile heart._

 _Send._

Beberapa saat kemudian suaminya membalas. Cepat juga dia.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kenapa kau terdengar seperti istri yang sedang ngidam Sasuke? Hahaha, tahan sebentar yah sayang. Suamimu tercinta sedang mencari uang banyak untuk calon anak kita. Fufufu :***

Bodoh. Sasuke tahu memang Naruto bodoh tapi dia sangatlah manis. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sejenak Naruto bisa membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya tadi.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Subject: -**

 _ **I do love you.**_

 _Send_. Sasuke tak perlu menunggu balasannya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan di ketik Naruto. Ia campakkan ponselnya ke sebelah, kemudian mencari posisinya nyaman untuk tidur. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk melanjutkan naskah novelnya dan untuk makan malam, iya rasa Naruto akan makan di luar. Jadi, Sasuke perlahan menutup matanya, mencari pelarian ke alam mimpi.

 _Everything is gonna be okay._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of chapter two.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hola, akhirnya bisa _update_. Lelah hati ini, entah kenapa. Ah sudahlah, w malah curcol. Sepertinya untuk di awal-awal _chapter_ , nggak bisa di bilang end sih yah, ah nggak ngerti, aku ngomong apa, aku dimana, aku siapaa… (** _ **I die**_ **).**

 **Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada para** _ **reader**_ **yang sudah memberikan** _ **review, fave**_ **dan** _ **follownya. Grazie!**_

 **Yasudah, silahkan tinggalkan ( _again_ ) cinta a.k.a _review_ kalian di kolom _review_ , saya senang kalau ada yang koreksi tulisan saya, karena saya butuh itu (** _ **cry**_ **). Soalnya mata saya minus, tapi saya tidak pakai kacamata (keras kepala) dan saya amat sangat yakin, seberapa kali juga ngedit-ngedit ini cerita, pasti akan ada typo atau diksi-diksi yang tak pas. Oleh karena itu saya minta bantuan untuk _reviewer_ sekalian, koreksi saja saya. Saya relaaa….**

 **Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, mungkin akan tunggu seminggu karena ada tugas kuliah yang nambah-nambah terus, gadak habis-habisnya, atau mungkin, kalau saya dapat 30 reviews, saya akan update minggu depan (** _ **grin**_ **) (** _ **smirk**_ **) (dibunuh) (** _ **in which I die**_ **….)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**Narusasu Family © hedictator**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning(s): AU, OOC (** ** _maybe Sasuke, a lil bit, or maybe… much_** **),** ** _surrogacy, miss-typing_** **, drama banget, panjang, beertele-tele dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Maapkuen sekali huehue.**

 **.**

 **NARUSASU**

 **.**

 **Rated: Sementara T,** ** _soon to be_** **M (nggak janji) LOL**

 **If you don't like it? So, don't force yourself to read it.**

 **.**

 **Tapi, sebelumnya, saya balas review(s) yang tidak log in dulu ya, yang login akan di balas langsung hehe.**

 **rena mitsouko:** Hehehe makasih loh, aku senang kalau cerita aku buat kamu senang hehe. Kalau masalah konflik, mungkin aku pertimbangkan dulu, kalau perlu akan aku pakai and kalau nggak perlu, yah nggak pakai hehehe.

 **Qren:** Awalnya ingin buat mpreg, tapi aku tidak jago dan mpreg rasanya kurang real dan mpreg sudah banyak, aku mau buat keluarga indah unyu-unyu yang _real_ ( _real_ apaan woy).

 **C Grey:** Iya emang ribet, maapkeun hahaha. Mau gimana lagi, karena aku ingin bikin keluarga yang _real_ anaknya dari mana, jadinya begini huhu. Tapi aku _enjoy_ sih ngetiknya, semoga ke depannya nggak buat kamu ribet lagi bacanya, semoga :)

 **Guest:** Siapa yaah anaknya? Hm, tunggu aja deh hehehe.

 **aoi:** Semoga Hinatanya nggak jahat, semoga…

 **guest:** Iya aku juga bukannya gasuka Hinata, tapi karena di anime dia nikahnya sama Naruto aku jadi gasuka, aku maunya Naruto nikahnya sama Sakura (loh?)

 **mathilda:** Iya saya juga pusing mbak nulisnya (loh?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita flashback sejenak.

Dan mungkin ini akan **sangaaaat** panjang.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah anak yang di usir oleh orang tuanya saat tahu Sasuke adalah seorang gay. Itu semua karena pengaruh parade dan kampanye pelangi yang terjadi di negara Amerika dan sekitarnya. Ia melihatnya di TV dan mendapatkan keberanian untuk _coming-out_ kepada keluarganya. Tapi balasan dari orang tuanya tidaklah semanis apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia bahkan tak berpikir untuk dapat tanggapan manis dari orang tuanya, setidaknya paling banter cuma dimarahi, _but yeah_ , semua seratus delapanpuluh derajat berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia bahkan di usir. Luar biasa. Di luar dari perkiraan Sasuke.

Ia kira ayahnya cukup sayang untuk mau menerimanya, ternyata 'penyakitnya' ini mampu menutup mata dan hati ayahnya. Ia ingat ibunya menangis tak henti-henti dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, ibunya dulu sangat ingin anak perempuan setelah memiliki Itachi. Karena yang lahir adalah Sasuke, laki-laki, itu tak menghentikan ibunya untuk tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak perempan. Ia sering dipakaikan baju perempuan sampai umurnya empat tahun. Ayahnya kemudian memarahi ibunya karena itu. Tapi, orang yang paling memanjakan Sasuke dan memenuhi segala keinginan Sasuke adalah ayahnya dan juga itachi.

Tapi, tentu saja, Sasuke sadar. Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang telah ibunya lakukan. Itu datang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa bergairah apabila melihat sejenisnya tanpa busana atau bahkan berwajah tampan dan memiliki badan bagus. Ia tidak bereaksi apabila perempuan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan itu juga bukan karena Naruto.

 _Fyi,_ Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Sasuke memang berasal dari Osaka. Naruto adalah murid pindahan dari Tokyo, ayahnya dipindah tugaskan untuk berkerja di Osaka. Naruto pernah menangkap basah Sasuke di bully karena mereka menganggap Sasuke seperti banci dan lemah. Naruto yang tidak suka kekerasan akhirnya menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kedepannya, Narutolah yang selalu menyelamatkan Sasuke jika ada yang jahat dan menjahilinya. Disitulah awal mereka memulai hubungan perteman mereka, hingga ke hubungan terlarang tersebut.

Naruto tidak menyadari ada yang salah dengan kedekatan mereka. Tidak semua kawan lelakinya ia perlakukan seperti Sasuke, itu semua karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Naruto tidak akan mau berbagi makanan atau minuman bekas dimakan orang lain, tapi Naruto tidak berpikir duakali untuk memakan bekas gigitan Sasuke atau bahkan Sasuke minum dari sedotan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Awalnya orang-orang berpikir, yah wajar lah, mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Jadi teman-temannya tidaklah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut begitupun orang tua mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan Sasuke.

Sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia mendapat mimpi basah pertama kalinya di kelas satu SMA. Wajar sebenarnya bagi seorang anak lelaki untuk dapat mimpi basah, tidaklah salah. Itu normal dan sehat. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke syok adalah, Naruto adalah lawan mainnya dalam rekaman ingatan mimpi basahnya tersebut, yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa Sasuke lupakan. Sasuke bangun dengan wajah berkeringat kala itu, ketakutan menguasai dirinya kalah dengan gairah yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Iya tidak bisa membayangkan ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu dengan Naruto. Bahkan, di dalam mimpinya, _He's the one that being pinned down by Naruto._

Ia sadar sepertinya ia tidak normal, tapi saat itu Sasuke belum mengkategorikan dirinya sebagai seorang gay. Saat itu ia masih bingung dengan jati dirinya, hingga mimpi basahnya menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia punya ketertarikan yang tidak biasa dengan Naruto. Ia sadar ia menyayangi temannya itu, _cherish him_ _because Naruto is important to him._ Tapi Sasuke menyadari, perasaannya tidaklah hanya itu. Ada nafsu di dalamnya. Rasa ingin memiliki dan dimiliki. Dan Sasuke menjadi tertekan karena hal itu dan ia tidak bisa merusak persahabatan mereka.

Sasuke mencoba. Ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh ingatannya tentang mimpi basah tersebut dan berusaha tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi, semua itu tidak mudah. Semenjak insiden mimpi basah, semua yang dilakukan Naruto padanya, seperti memegang tangannya, bahu mereka yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan atau memeluknya, menjadi sebuah penderitaan bagi Sasuke, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Padaha dulu tidak seperti itu.

Sasukepun mulai menghindari Naruto. Perasaan ini tidak bisa ia biarkan terus berkembang. Kenapa harus Naruto, sahabatnya? Ia tidak ingin Naruto membencinya. Naruto adalah teman pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Perlahan, pertemanan Sasuke dan Naruto mulai merenggang. Sasuke benar-benar menjauhinya. Mereka tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sasuke bahkan tidak menunggu Naruto untuk pulang bersama. Jika Naruto meneleponnya, ia tidak akan angkat, pesan juga tidak di balas. Jika Naruto ke rumahnya, ia akan menyuruh ibunya berbohong jika Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Ibunya bertanya apakah mereka bertengkar, Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

Naruto tidaklah bodoh. Ia sadar jika Sasuke menghindarinya. Saat masuk kelas tiga SMA, mereka tidak lagi sekelas, bahkan Naruto memiliki teman-teman baru. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak usah di harapkan. Naruto pernah mendatangi kelas Sasuke dan menuntut alasan atas tingkah anehnya, yang hanya dibalas 'tidak ada apa-apa' oleh Sasuke. Naruto kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti anak-anak, akhirnya ia berusaha tidak peduli dan membiarkan Sasuke bertingkah sesukanya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti sangat kesal dengannya atau bahkan membencinya. Tidak apa, Sasuke sudah siap jika keadaan berubah menjadi seperti ini dari pada ia dibenci karena orientasinya yang menyimpang.

Sebulan lebih berlalu dan sebuah kabar sampai di telinga Sasuke. Naruto berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Namanya Shion. Dia cantik dan punya tubuh yang indah. Pacar impian setiap lelaki, tapi tidak bagi pemuda gay sepertinya.

Tidak jarang Naruto sering datang kekelasnya, bukan untuk bertemu Sasuke, tapi bertemu pacarnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sangat sedih, karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto punya pacar semenjak menjadi temannya.

'Andai aku perempuan, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini.' Itulah yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke saat melihat Naruto dan Shion bermesraan di kelas. Naruto sempat melihat kearahnya, Sasuke membuang pandangannya. Naruto tidak pernah menyapanya lagi. Ini semua karena kesalahannya, bukankan ini yang ia inginkan? Dijauhi oleh Naruto. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

.

Haruno Sakura. Teman sekelasnya, gadis dengan rambut _pink_ dan punya tubuh yang termasuk tinggi dikalangan perempuan. Sakura merupakan murid yang pintar dan jago olah raga, ia selalu mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas karena peringkat satu tentu saja dimiliki Sasuke. Gadis itu baik dan tidak neko-neko. Setiap laki-laki di kelasnya pasti ingin menjadi pacarnya. Tapi tentu saja, lagi, tidak dengan Sasuke.

Tapi, gadis ini malah memilih orang yang salah untuk jatuh cinta. Ia menyukai Sasuke dan meyatakan perasannya. Sasuke dipanggil oleh Sakura untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah, ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Tentu saja, Sasuke menolaknya dengan baik dan sopan. Sakura hanya tersenyum, seperti ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya sedari awal. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "tapi, untuk jadi temanmu, boleh dong?"

Sasuke memandang tangan gadis itu dengan ragu, sepertinya tidak apa. Sakura gadis pintar dan baik, dan ia tidak bisa sendiri selamanya di kelas, iapun mengamit tangan Sakura. "Tentu saja, Sakura."

Hari demi hari Sasuke dan Sakura semakin akrab, mereka menjadi teman dekat dengan cepatnya. Mungkin karena Sakura orangnya kalem, pintar dan bisa menghadapi Sasuke yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan ia bisa membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Dan itu semua tidak lepas dari pandangan Naruto. Karena Naruto sering ngapel ke kelas Sasuke untuk bertemu Shion, ia pasti melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mesra-mesraan., mereka hanya belajar bareng. Sasuke suka sastra dan baca buku, Sakura juga lumayan tahu soal sastra, jadi ia bisa sedikit nyambung dengan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari mereka berdua yang sedang membahas soal matematika bersama, sampai suara Shion mengalihkannya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"Siapa nama gadis berambut pink itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya. Padangannya tidak lepas dari Sasuke.

"Oh itu, Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini dia lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke. Oh ya, bukannya dulu kau dekat sekali dengan, Sasuke? Tapi kenapa sekarang kalian tidak dekat lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Shion." Naruto sebenarnya kesal dengan pertanyaan Shion, tapi dia berusaha menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya Naruto?" Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba jadi kesal.

Naruto memandang mata Shion dalam-dalam, "tidak apa-apa." Tanpa Shion sadari tangan Naruto mengepal di bawah meja.

.

Selain di kelas, Sasuke dan Sakura juga suka belajar di perpustakaan. Pernah suatu hari Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru balik dari perpustakaan. Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke, "kita butuh bicara." Bisikan Naruto dingin dan Sasuke mendadak takut, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat. Tidak sabaran, Naruto menarik Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sakura, aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar." Teriaknya sambil berusaha menarik Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sakura hanya tercengang tanpa membalas dan hanya memandang mereka yang hilang di belokan koridor.

"Lepaskan, Naruto! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya untuk lepas dari genggaman Naruto.

Disinilah mereka, di belakang gedung sekolah.

Naruto melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! SEBENARNYA KAU YANG KENAPA?" Naruto akhirnya berteriak. Segala rasa kesal di hatinya yang ia tahan selama berbulan-bulan lepas semua. Wajah Sasuke syok bukan main, ini pertama kali Naruto berteriak kepadanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa Naruto?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan raut wajahnya sedih sekali.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Memangnya aku ada salah padamu? Kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku lagi?" Naruto memojokkan Sasuke ke tembok, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

'Ya, aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi, Naruto.' Tapi itu hanya terucap di kepala Sasuke saja, ia hanya bungkam, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto kesal karena Sasuke malah diam, "oh, atau mungkin semua karena Sakura? Kau berpacaran dengannya, lalu dia menyuruhmu menjauhiku?"

"Jangan berkata jahat tentang Sakura. Dia temanku."

BAM.

Naruto meninju tembok tepat di samping wajah Sasuke, "AKU JUGA TEMANMU!" Teriaknya berang.

"Kau brengsek, Sasuke. Pertemanan kita rusak hanya karena gadis itu…," Naruto menunduk, suaranya bergetar, ia menyesali sudah berteriak kepada Sasuke, tapi ia akan lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak melakukannya. Tangannya terasa sakit dan nyut-nyutan, tapi ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Hatinya lebih sakit saat Sasuke lebih menganggap gadis berambut _pink_ itu sebagai temannya dari pada dia, yang dari dulu selalu ada untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, Sasuke? Bicaralah! Jangan hanya diam!" Naruto kembali berteriak, ia benar-benar frustasi. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap Sasuke menyangkal semua yang ia katakan, tapi orang didepannya hanya diam.

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik pelan dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke merosot, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, kau merusak segalanya. Dan kau benar-benar pengecut," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mengyembunyikan wajah di balik lengannya.

"Sasuke…"

Ia mendengar suara Sakura dan langkah kaki yang mendekat, Sasuke tidak mau menjawab atau mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat memalukan sekarang.

"Hm, aku berpapasan dengan Naruto, sepertinya dia sangat kesal sekali. Dia bahkan menendang tempat sampah tadi," Sakura menjongkokkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dan tetap pada posisinya. Namun Sakura bisa mendengar isakan kecil temannya itu.

"Dan sepertinya kita akan bolos pelajaran Yamato-sensei." Kali ini pernyataan, ia tak berharap Sasuke akan menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Keadaanku sangat memalukan sekarang." Suara Sasuke sangat pelan tapi Sakura dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ya? Si Naruto itu?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru di atas mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sakura dengan wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Kau tau Sasuke, aku dari dulu memperhatikanmu karena aku menyukaimu dan aku sangat tahu kau dekat dengan Naruto."

"Dan aku juga sadar, kalau pertemanan kalian mulai merenggang, tapi aku selalu melihatnya, kau yang selalu curi-curi pandang saat Naruto mampir ke kelas kita untuk menemui Shion."

"Lalu aku berpikir, ah, sepertinya Sasuke menyukai anak kepala kuning ini. Dan aku sadar, aku tidak punya kesempatan. Dan maafkan aku Sasuke, apa kau gay?"

Sasuke merespon cepat dengan memandang kaget kepada Sakura, ini yang ia takutkan, saat seseorang mengetahui orientasinya, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga. Karena itu kau menjauhi Naruto?"

Sasuke menangguk lagi. Gila si Sakura, intuisinya lumayan juga.

"Kau tidak merasa jijik padaku?"

Sakura memandangnya heran, "Hm, jijik yah? Tidak sih. Kalau patah hati? Iya. Hahahaha." Sasuke memandang Sakura tidak percaya, gadis ini sangat baik.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto?" Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto yang memandangnya dengan sangat rendah.

"Sasuke, kalau kau takut di benci olehnya, apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Dia sudah sangat membencimu dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini. Dan maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja mengikuti kalian dan menguping pembicaraan kalian."

"Tidak, Sakura. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Yasudah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Yang pasti aku akan mendukungmu dengan semua keputusanmu. Kita teman kan?" Sakura memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, terima kasih."

.

Esoknya dan hari setelahnya lalu seterusnya, Naruto dan Sasuke seperti orang asing. Semua berdampak kepada kesehatan Sasuke. Ia jadi tidak nafsu makan dan sering kelelahan karena terlalu keras belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas.

Sampai suatu hari Sasuke _drop_ dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sasuke sedang belajar di kamarnya, karena haus ia pergi ke dapur dan menemukan ibunya disana. Saat menunggu air dari dispenser mengisi gelas, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya dan kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Ibunya kaget bukan main dan berteriak memanggil Itachi karena hanya ada Itachi sore itu, ayahnya belum pulang dari kantor.

Seminggu berlalu dan Sasuke masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan dia kelelahan dan juga ada masalah dengan lambungnya. Ibunya menangis saat Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karena darah keluar dari hidungnya, ibunya kira Sasuke terkena penyakit mengerikan. Terkadang ibunya memang suka berlebihan.

Di rumah sakit, sasuke jadi sering tidur dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Ibunya kembali khawatir tapi saat dokter menjelaskan bahwa itu hal yang biasa, ia lega.

Ibunya dan Itachi bergantian menjaga Sasuke, sesekali Sakura juga berkungjung setelah pulang sekolah. Menjadi teman ngobrol atau membahas pelajaran sekolah sebentar saja, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Sakura, kau tau siapa yang meletakkan bunga itu?"

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke melirik ke arah meja depan jendela yang bersebrangan dengannya, vas berisi bunga-bunga berwarna merah ada di atas meja. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau nama bunga itu," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Itu bunga _poppies,_ bunga kesukaan Sasuke, ibunya bahkan tidak tau Sasuke menyukai bunga itu. Hanya satu orang tahu Sasuke suka bunga itu.

"Apa Naruto tahu aku sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa Naruto pernah menjengukku?"

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu. Maaf Sasuke." Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang di tusuk jarum infus, pelan-pelan agar tidak melukainya.

Sasuke memandang bunga itu dalam sedih. Saat mereka kelas dua SMP, ia pernah demam tinggi selama beberapa hari, Naruto histeris mendengarnya dan tak absen menjenguk Sasuke dan membawakan banyak makanan untuknya. Walau pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang menghabiskan makanan itu.

Sakurapun pamit, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Hari berikutnya sudah hari kedelapan Sasuke di rawat dirumah sakit, sebenarnya dokter sudah memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk pulang setelah mengecek kondisi tubuhnya dan lambungnya, tapi ibunya memaksa untuk dirawat beberapa hari lagi karena tidak percaya dengan wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus. Walau begitu, ibunya tetap rajin membawakan Sasuke makanan karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak betah dengan makanan rumah sakit.

Mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka, sinar matahari yang hangat dari jendela menyentuh wajahnya dan mengusik pandangannya. Faktor lainnya kenapa dia bangun, karena dia mendengar suara berisik ringan benda-benda yang dipindahkan.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya. Saat matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk, ia tidak menemukan ibunya. Tapi menemukan sosok yang lain.

"Hai, Sasuke."

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengganti bunga di vas dan mengisinya dengan sedikit air, Sasuke tidak mempercayai pandangannya. Ia menggosok matanya, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi, sialnya tidak.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, Sasuke? Kau lapar?" Ia menggeser sebuah kursi dan duduk di sisi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Sasuke masih marah padanya.

"Badanmu semakin kurus, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Dan kulitmu semakin pucat, lebih dari biasanya," ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke membiarkannya, ia tidak mengelak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan membuka lebar-lebar mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Sakura sudah menjelaskan semuanya,"

Dan yang ini, yang paling membuat Sasuke syok. Matanya tiba-tiba berair. Naruto sudah tahu tetang dirinya? Karena itu dia minta maaf? Karena dia merasa kasihan dengan keadaannya?

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" Suara sasuke bergetar.

Naruto kaget saat melihat Sasuke menangis, walau Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu mengalir dipipi Sasuke, "dia bilang, bahwa kalian hanya teman dan kau tidak pernah pacaran dengannya. Dia juga bilang dia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk merusak pertemanan kita." Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang di genggam Naruto. Naruto kaget, tapi dia tidak mempertanyakannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu."

"Kau tahu darimana aku sakit?"

"Sakura mengabari aku sehari setelah kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Sakura bilang, kau tidak pernah menjengukku."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya berbohong, aku selalu datang setiap hari, tapi saat aku datang kau selalu tertidur dan saat aku pulang, kau juga masih tertidur."

Sasuke diam. Tiba-tiba matanya semakin memanas. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak mau memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, lebih baik Naruto membecinya dan tidak usah berbicara lagi dengannya. Sasuke bukan orang yang menganut teori mencintai tak harus memiliki. Ia tidak suka itu, ia tidak ingin terluka. Kalaupun iya, ia ingin itu terjadi secara _one shot_.

"Naruto… Kau tahu…," Sasuke menarik nafasnya dengan susah. Karena emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Sudah tiga tahun, aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu," biarlah. Biarlah semua menjadi lebih buruk, tapi di tetap akan mengatakannya. Itu bagian baiknya.

Tanpa memandang Naruto barang selirikpun, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Walau sedari tadi, Sasuke memang tidak memandang Naruto.

"Aku, menyukaimu, Naruto," akhirnya. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Tidak masalah jika Naruto tidak menjawab dan pergi tanpa kata dari kamar rawatnya. Yang penting, tidak ada lagi penyesalan di hatinya.

Suasana hening dan Sasuke sama sekali belum ada niat untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Ia berasumsi wajah itu pasti mengernyit aneh dengan pandangan heran dan tidak suka. Ia sudah siap.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, kepalanya dengan cepat berputar ke kanan dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan raut sedih.

"Pasti Sakura yang mengatakannya padamu?" Wajah Sasuke seperti orang ketakutan, pupil matanya menjadi mengecil.

"Tidak, tidak Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu, dari setahun yang lalu." Ia kembali mengamit tangan Sasuke dan mengusapnya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau itu seperti buku yang terbuka, Sasuke. Enam tahun kita berteman aku sudah bisa menbacamu dalam sekali lihat."

"Kau tahu, kau itu teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Yah, seperti punya seorang adik. Aku senang saat kau bergantung padaku ketikat orang-orang menjahilimu. Kau lemah, waktu kita SMP dulu. Aku sedih saat kau tak lagi di jahili di SMA hahahaha." Naruto tertawa kecil dengan tangan Sasuke masih di genggamannya.

"Saat kita masuk SMA, aku sadar, kau hanya punya aku. Yah, aku berinisiatif sendiri untuk selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu, kau mungkin laki-laki tapi kau rapuh sekali, Sasuke. Dan omonganmu suka pedas seperti perempuan," Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto, ia hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya ketertarikan seksual padaku dan aku juga tidak ingat punya ketertarikan seksual padamu. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu, aku tidak tahu rasa sukaku ini masuk kategori apa, tapi, aku seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu disisiku."

Dahi Sasuke bekerut, ia tidak suka dengan semua yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin itu semua.

"Tapi, aku bisa mulai menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jika itu yang kau inginkan." Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut, ia memandang dalam ke mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin itu, Naruto. Kau hanya mengasihaniku."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Sasuke. Dengar, setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku mulai berpikir, apa rasa sayang yang kumiliki ini sama sepertimu atau aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Jadi, biarkan aku belajar mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit dan dia ingat dia belum makan siang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, mendekatkannya ke dahinya. Tangisannya semakin deras.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Walaupun aku tidak yakin hubungan ini akan lama, tapi aku akan menikmati setiap momennya,"

Naruto tertawa, ia mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya. Kemudian mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Sasuke.

"Hei, boleh aku menciummu?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Ayolah, aku ingin mencobanya."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, apa-apaan anak ini. Dia memintanya seolah meminta permen dan lagi, seolah-olah ini bukan salah besar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian Naruto mendekatinya.

 _It's just a peck on the lips._ Tapi jantung Sasuke tidak karuan dibuatnya.

"Hehehe, bibirmu lembut sekali."

Oh ya, Sasuke melupakan satu hal. Shion.

"Naruto? Bukannya kau pacaran dengan Shion?"

"Err, kami putus empat tiga hari yang lalu, dia marah karena aku sering sekali menjengukmu dan tidak bisa kencan dengannya. Karena kau lebih penting, jadi kuputuskan saja dia."

Gila si Naruto, semudah itu?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, yang harus kau fokuskan adalah, membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Ia mengusap rambut Sasuke.

"Ehm, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Sakura berdiri disana.

"Tidak, Sakura. Masuk saja."

Sakura masuk dengan senyum merekah memeluk Sasuke dan _say hi_ ke Naruto.

Seharian mereka bercengkrama tentang banyak hal dan Sasuke tidak lupa memarahi Sakura yang sudah berbohong padanya. Naruto dan Sakura senang luar biasa saat ibu Sasuke datang membawa makanan. Semenjak Sasuke sakit, ibunya membawa makanan bukan untuk di makan satu orang, jadi pas sekali kalau ada orang yang juga membantu menghabiskan masakan ibunya.

Setelah hari itu, mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat dekat. Yah, Sasuke _and_ Naruto _start going-out._ Tapi itu bukan hal yang mengganggu untuk Sakura. Sakura merasa mereka menggemaskan. Mereka belajar bersama, mengerjakan _pe-er_ bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, atau _hang-out_ bersama. Dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan fakultas yang berbeda.

Sakura masuk ke fakultas kedokteran dengan nilai yang sempurna. Dia memang gadis yang rajin dan jenius.

Lalu Sasuke, karena kesukaannya kepada Sastra ia masuk ke fakultas seni dan sastra untuk memperdalam ilmunya. Sasuke juga ingin menjadi penulis kedepannya.

Dan Naruto, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak percaya Naruto bisa masuk arsitektur. Tapi karena ia jago menggambar dan punya tekad, Sasuke dan Sakura membantunya belajar dibeberapa bidang yang ia lemah, contoh matematika. Saat tau dirinya lulus, Naruto senang bukan main lalu mentraktir Sasuke dan Sakura ke restoran yakiniku.

Saat kuliah tingkat dua, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Berbicara soal seks, mereka sudah melakukan seks pertama mereka. Keduanya melakukan hal terlarang tersebut di rumah Naruto saat kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah. Itu menjadi pengalaman yang sangat menakjubkan bagi Sasuke. Ternyata aslinya lebih menggairahkan dari pada saat di mimpi basahnya. Dan dia sangat lega saat tahu Naruto menikmati dan menyukainya.

Lalu, di saat mereka masuk tingkat empat, semester tujuh dan dimana parade pelangi di negara barat sana sedang gembar-gembornya, Sasuke pun akhirnya terpengaruh dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk _coming-out_.

Dan yah, hasilnya, kembali ke awal cerita. Dia di usir.

Ia tidak di anggap anak lagi dan orang tuanya berhenti memberi uang saku untuk Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto bilang bahwa Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah finansial, biar Naruto yang tanggung. Naruto memang lahir di keluarga yang mampu, jadi urusan finansial tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa begitu, ia tetap bekerja sambilan walau ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya membuat skripsi. Naruto juga sibuk berat karena dosen sudah mulai melibatkannya di proyek kecil-kecilan.

Dan Sakura, ia sangat fokus dengan kuliahnya. Mulai jarang berjumpa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, bukan berarti komunikasi mereka berhenti begitu saja. Mereka masih sering mengirim pesan singkat atau bahkan berjumpa sebentar sekedar minum kopi.

Saat mereka semua lulus, Sakura ingin melanjutkan studi S2 nya ke Kanada dengan beasiswa, kemudian ia mengusulkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengiyakan, masalah uang tidak usah di pikirkan. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat senang ia mencari pekerjaan disana.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia ragu, ini bukan masalah uang, melainkan masalah keluarganya. Ia akan meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa bisa berbaikan dengan mereka. Mungkin, inilah jalan yang terbaik.

Di Kanada, semua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mereka harus terbiasa dengan lingkungan, budaya dan bahasa baru. Katiganya memang cerdas _s_ o bahasa inggris bukanlah sebuah perkara sulit.

Yang paling penting, Naruto dan Sasuke diterima disini.

Mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sulit, karena mereka orang Jepang, jadi mereka dipandang sebelah mata. Syukurnya baik Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan perusahaan yang sesuai dengan masing-masing bidang yang dimiliki oleh orang Jepang, ini sangat mempermudah mereka.

Setelah tinggal dua tahun di Kanada, keduanya memutuskan menikah dan mengganti kewarganegaraan demi mempermudah kehidupan mereka. Naruto jadi nggak sibuk-sibuk lagi mengurus ijin tinggal sementara.

Naruto sempat bertengkar dengan ayahnya perkara ini, dia marah besar saat tau anaknya gay dan berganti kewarganegaraan, sedangkan ibunya berbesar hati menerima asalkan anaknya bahagia. Dan akhirnya setelah debat panjang dengan ayahnya, ia luluh.

Ayahnya sayang sekali dengan Naruto karena dia anak satu-satunya. Tapi ayahnya mengingatkan untuk menjumpai mereka di Jepang kalau ada waktu. Dia juga menerima Sasuke sebagai bagian keluarganya, karena sudah kenal Sasuke sejak lama. Orang tua Naruto mengetahui mengenai masalah Sasuke dengan keluarganya, mereka berusaha memaklumi dan tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Dan sampai sekarang pun Naruto selalu menelepon atau mengirim pesan kepada orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, mudah saja baginya. Toh diakan di buang. Dia juga tidak peduli.

Setahun berikutnya, Sasuke menjadi penulis _best-seller_ terkenal dengan _pseudonym_ untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bukan karena dia gay, tapi karena dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto juga stabil dengan pekerjaannya dengan lingkungan yang sangat kondusif.

Sakura, dia berhasil menyelesaikan studinya dan menjadi dokter spesialis kandungan di salah satu rumah sakit swasta. **Btw** , dia masih jomblo, hahahaha.

Dan mereka bahagia, dengan apa yang mereka miliki sekarang.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Ngh, hmm? Naruto, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan, aku baru saja pulang. Aku bawa makan malam, ayo kita makan bareng." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas dan pergi keluar kamar.

Sasuke terduduk di tempat tidur, masih menyesuaikan pandangan dan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berputar karena dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba.

Ia termenung, sepertinya tadi dia bermimpi sesuatu, tapi dia tidak begitu ingat mimpinya apa. Yasudahlah, kenapa juga dia harus memikirkannya, itu hanya mimpi.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggilnya dari dapur, terdengar tak sabaran, sepertinya dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Ya, _I'm coming_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of chapter three.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hola, sepertinya saya** _ **update**_ **lama sekali yah, maafkan karena ternyata tugas datang seperti air mengalir. Tiada henti. INILAH HIDUP, MAHASISWA HIDUP UNTUK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DAN MATI! (** _ **die**_ **) Hahaha, becanda kok.**

 **Oke maafkan saya. Oh ya, sampai dimana tadi? Hm, saya mohon maaf karena lama** _ **update**_ **nya, chapter ini panjang, ngebosenin, banyak deskripsi dan bertele-tele, maafkan saya hiks. Terimakasih untuk** _ **reviews, follows,**_ **dan** _ **faves**_ **-nya, kalian semua luar biasa hehehe. Baca review(s) kalian, saya cuma bisa senyam-senyum sendiri hehehe.**

 **Oh ya, bagi yang menyadari,** _ **yes, Naruto is bisexsual**_ **atau mungkin** _ **sasusexual**_ **LOL. Karena laki-laki yang bisa membuat Naruto bergairah, hanya SASUKE! Muahahaha… Tapi, tentu saja Naruto masih suka dengan** _ **boobs and vagina, but yeah**_ **dia sudah menikahi Sasuke, jadi dia sudah menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia hanya teralu sayang dan cinta pada sasu-chan fufufu…**

 **Kalau ada silap-silap atau typo-typo atau apapun,** _ **comment below**_ **aja yah guys, diriku menantikan komentar dari kalian demi menghibur diriku shalala~**


End file.
